Wallace Discovers The Dark Side Of The Moon
Wallace Discovers The Dark Side Of The Moon is a YouTube Poop created by HourofPoop. It was originally uploaded on 13th June 2017 at 10:03 AM, and taken down of copyright strikes in November to December. However, it was later officially reuploaded onto Dailymotion on 12th April 2018 with a promo video to prove it. Synopsis Wallace learns that livin' it high and partying hard don't always pay off, when he discovers the dark side of the moon. Plot The ”plot” begins with Wallace looking through the ice box. He reports to Gromit that there is no cheese, despite the fact the ice box is actually quite loaded with It. Gromit seems to be aware of this. Wallace then suggests that they go somewhere where there’s batshit. They decide to go to the Moon, which is Charles Laughton. Wallace and Gromit are then seen in their homemade rocket ship preparing for blast off. When Wallace suddenly remembers they forgotten the crackers (again). Wallace goes to retrieve the crackers, spazzing around the basement stairs and ladder to the cockpit. Even going back to the cracker cupboard to open and shut the door. Once Wallace is back inside, Gromit starts the countdown. Wallace leaves the rocket again after realizing they forgotten Kronk. Gromit lowers his head in disappointment as Wallace chases down Kronk by map while the countdown is still active. Finally, Wallace runs down the stairs holding Kronk intent on getting back inside. However, Gromit activates the rocket, leaving them behind. Wallace and Kronk look up in disappointment as Gromit flies away. Wallace is upset, wondering to himself “what’s wrong with Gromit?” Instead of feeling sorry for himself all day, Wallace decides to go have some fun. Meanwhile Gromit regrets leaving him so he returns to Earth. Gromit comes home to an empty house as Wallace is out at a rave. The next morning, while at a cafe, Gromit sees Wallace get dropped off in a Lamborghini. Later, Wallace and Gromit service Wendolene Ramsbottom’s shop as Windows IT. There, she introduces Wallace to Preston, her bottom. To drive the point home, she says bottom a couple more times. All while Gromit has a wank outdoors. Wallace leaves the shop to tend to him, only to bump into the door in a continuous loop. Wallace and Gromit are at home discussing wankies and Wario trout when the doorbell rings. A sexy school teacher-esque woman enters, a prostitute hired by Wallace. He tries to escort her to the guest room, but the lady seems more interested in screwing in Gromit’s room. Unable to resist, Wallace gives in to his temptations. Robbie Rotten then advises us to not let our kids watch it. Wallace then reverses back into his house in the techno trousers. Gromit watches from his dog house Wallace having a wine and cheese dinner with the lady. Toasting to ”more great sex”. Gromit feels rejected and packs up his things (DVD copies of three Nicolas Cage movies; Captain Corelli’s Mandolin, Snake Eyes, and National Treasure). Gromit then watches the “not the bees” scene which moves him to tears. As he leaves, Terrence watches from the window. The next morning, we see Wallace with his Lamborghini friends speeding past some garbage cans, one of which Gromit is now living in. Sometime later, Gromit is living with Wallace again. Wallace’s partying ways seem to catch up with him because he gets a huge bill. Seeing how the only option is to economize, Wallace opens his safe to “let the rum out“. However, the rum is gone. Captain Jack Sparrow appears in the safe to ask why. Wallace then reflects that he is down to his last few cocks and lets it slip that “those strippers weren’t cheap either“. Wallace then sees what’s on the 9:05. As it would turn out, today’s special is crack on toast. After taking one bite, Wallace begins to trip out. Himself and Gromit are once again on their way to Charles Laughton. This time, they venture to the dark side. There, Wallace sees the bizarre inhabitants of the moon being targeted by a large Diseal ship commandeered by Father Bear as Daddy Pig flies by on a hovercraft. Wallace admits to Gromit that “it’s like no shit I ever seen, lad.” The trip suddenly takes a turn for the worst as Wallace and Gromit are attacked by a cosmic embodiment of Tim Allen. Escape proves futile as the ship is sucked into the diety’s mouth. In reality, Gromit enters the room to find Wallace tweaking on the couch. After many strong coffees and a wack over the head, Wallace awakes in his bed saying to himself that it was a very fishy trip. The final shot is of Kronk as he pogo sticks into the sunset of Stephen Fry. Characters *Wallace *Gromit *Charles Laughton (As The Moon) *Kronk *Spiderman (Cameo) *Jake the Dog (Cameo) *Mr. Krabs (Cameo) *James (Cameo) *Wendolene Ramsbottom *Preston (Bottom headed) *Wario Trout *Sexy Lady *Robbie Rotten (at around 4:30) *Nicolas Cage *Terence *Jack Sparrow (Inside The Vault) *Hagrids *Diesel the Diesel Engine *Father Bear *Daddy Pig *Tim Allen *Stephen Fry (As The Sun) Sources Movies *A Grand Day Out *The Wrong Trousers *A Close Shave *The Emperor's New Groove *The Wicker Man *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl TV Shows *SpongeBob SquarePants *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends *Little Bear Music *"House of Fun" by Madness *"Let's Take All Night" by Barry Manilow * “Get Ready For This” by 2 Unlimited Category:Youtube Poops Category:Youtube Poop Category:Videos Category:2017 Poops Category:Poops Category:Reuploaded Videos Category:HourofPoop Category:Clay-Animated YTPs